


[农靖] 手

by rharusn



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rharusn/pseuds/rharusn
Summary: “尤长靖想要农农的这里，”他紧了紧握在陈立农分身上的手，“插到我的里面。”他感到陈立农重新落在他嘴上的唇带着笑，他的恋人吻着他，下身在他的手中胀大一圈。一吻完毕，陈立农抬起头，皱着眉呈思考状说，“不可以哦长靖。”





	[农靖] 手

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自Reddit上的三十天性爱挑战第十四天：手，只许用手。

“农农……”尤长靖发出细微的抗议，被汗水打湿的刘海看起来有些凌乱，他一只手被陈立农以十指交缠的方式按在床头，另一只手颤抖着拂上恋人的脸庞。

“嗯，长靖。”他的恋人笑得眯起了眼睛，甚至还乖巧地蹭蹭他的手心，丝毫不像性事进行中的样子。尤长靖看他的小男友欺负他时这副得意劲心里就上来一股无名火——陈立农仗着自己手长脚长，这边搞得他的手动弹不得，那边竟还照顾着他的硬挺，修长的手指划过囊袋来到前端，又带着他被刺激出的体液来到后方打圈圈——可他这个昔日偶练名嘴却被陈立农制服得半天憋不出一句话，只能哼哼唧唧小男友的名字。

于是尤长靖只得付诸行动，指尖掠过陈立农的下巴，到锁骨，到胸肌，再到腹肌……他在对方紧实的腹部流连，换来农农一声满意的叹息，“长靖，你搞得我好痒哦……”，他道，笑着将额头靠到尤长靖的耳边蹭，罕见地向大自己六岁的哥哥撒娇。

然后探进了一根手指。

由于事前做了充分的润滑，手指进入的过程可以说是十分顺畅，要尤长靖来说，就算陈立农直接進入他也不过分。可他的坏心眼男友偏不，一根手指在他后面戳戳弄弄，脸上却还是那副纯良表情。  
“你，快一点，啦。”半晌，尤长靖催促道，手终于从腹肌转移到了陈立农的炙热。

陈立农硬得发烫。

尤长靖的手倏地弹开了。

“怎么啦长靖？”陈立农边发问边缓缓插进第二根手指。

尤长靖像是做了什么坏事被发现，别开涨红的脸，陈立农勾起嘴角，放开禁锢住他哥哥的手，转而捏住尤长靖的下巴强迫他与自己对视。

尤长靖的手被迫再次触到那份滚烫。“长靖，怎么啦？”语毕陈立农再次挺了挺身，眼睛却从未离开过恋人的脸。

“想要？”

尤长靖点点头，觉得自己的脸大概是要比曾经吃过最辣的红油火锅还红了，可陈立农依旧不罢休，他的手指从尤长靖体内拔出来，从而覆上尤长靖贴在他分身上的手——陈立农的手很大，能够轻易包裹住哥哥的拳头——开始前後抽插的动作。

“想要我在你里面这样吗？”陈立农说话有些喘，尤长靖注意到他头发上的汗珠正摇摇欲坠。

“回答我，长靖。”

他点点头，感受到胸腔中他的心跳急速飙升，生命中大概没有比这样更令人害羞的时刻了，但尤长靖看向陈立农的眼睛说，“想啊……”

他的男朋友轻笑一声，加速动作，快要跟上尤长靖心跳的节拍。

”我要听你说出来。”

“我……”后面空落落的，前方的硬挺也没人照顾，可陈立农正握着他的手给自己手淫，那是何般刺激而美妙的事情啊。尤长靖内心受到的冲击比身体还要强烈，大概是彻底丢掉了羞耻心，他硬着头皮扯着嗓子叫道，“我想要你在我的里面这样！”

“谁？”陈立农更加起劲了。

“尤长靖……”

“想要什么？”

“想要农农。”

“想要农农做什么？”男孩子亲亲他的嘴巴，尤长靖只想翻白眼，这人叫自己农农都没有在害羞的啊？

但此刻他却也只是撅起了嘴，不顾耳朵上滚烫的羞耻感，趁着亲吻的间隙说：  
“尤长靖想要农农的这里，”他紧了紧握在陈立农分身上的手，“插到我的里面。”

他感到陈立农重新落在他嘴上的唇带着笑，他的恋人吻着他，下身在他的手中胀大一圈。  
一吻完毕，陈立农抬起头，皱着眉呈思考状说，“不可以哦长靖。”

不可以哦长靖。这语气就好像是他们曾经还在大厂的时候，那时陈立农监督尤长靖减肥，每次从跑步机下来尤长靖就会问：“农农，那我今天可以吃一点点鸡翅吗？“陈立农就会摇摇头说，“不可以哦长靖。”，接着再唠叨一堆尤长胖这尤长胖那。

一句“不可以哦长靖”算是彻底浇灭了尤长靖心中的小小希望。

“陈立农你这个烂人！！”捶在肩头的小拳头当然是没有什么杀伤力的。

“可是……之前我们有说好的啊，今天除了手以外什么都不可以用，长靖你不讲规则哦。”陈立农低下头假装委屈，要不是尤长靖足够了解他可能就要开始自我检讨了。

“是这样说啦可是……”尤长靖抿嘴，把房间四处盯了个遍，就是不去看陈立农。

“一人做事一人当，小丁做事小叮当。这句话不是你讲的吗？”小男友的眼睛眨巴眨巴，仿佛在说哥哥你不讲信用诶……

这小子是什么时候学会那么精的啊，尤长靖叹了口气，另一只手摸摸陈立农的头，沾来满手汗水。可他也顾不得那么多，手臂一路向下揽住农农的脖子，将这个大男孩轻柔束缚在自己的胸口。

扑咚，扑咚。心跳贴着心跳，陈立农将此视作一种默许。

“长靖哥哥要乖哦。”他故意说道，放开尤长靖的拳头，随机支撐起身子。

陈立农的手是流体。情欲随着每一次的触碰渗进尤长靖的身体，他被淹没在男孩子给他的爱意里喘不过气。“陈立农……”他轻叹，攀上对方的肩膀，玩弄那人的发梢，“那接吻可以吗……？”陈立农觉得自己欺负哥哥也欺负够了，便点了点头。谁料刚答应下来尤长靖眼里的朦胧一下消失得无影无踪，他像是个侵略者，双手定住爱人的头，冲过来夺走陈立农肺里的氧气，舌头横冲直撞扫荡过每一个角落。陈立农突然被尤长靖压倒翻了个身，尤长靖坐在他身上，紧闭双眼继续这个吻，于是他将手心贴上那人的胸口，玩弄起被空气刺激得立起来的两个红点。尤长靖的胸口起伏得厉害，吻到情动时陈立农还能感受到他嗯啊叫出声时那里的细微震动，玩够了乳首他又移动到哥哥的腰间，他们的巡演已经告下段落有一阵子了，没有了高强度的训练，尤长靖的腹部又积起了点小肉，软软的捏起来正正好好。

“不要捏了啦农农，”尤长靖边亲边含糊地说，“干我吧。”

“我要你的手指。”他的下唇感到一阵刺痛，原来是尤长靖的牙齿咬住了那里，接着又伸出舌头舔舔陈立农嘴里的牙印，像只想要喝牛奶的小猫咪。他笑笑甩开脑海里浮现的画面，手一路向下进发。即使减肥成功，尤长靖的屁股和大腿依旧丰满，陈立农使劲捏了一下，换来长靖哥哥“啊”的一声惊叫，这一次他直接放进了三根手指。

“是饿了吗？后面一下吃进好多哦。”他评论道，随着指节的弯曲，尤长靖的身子立刻软了下来，趴在陈立农胸口，只有屁股撅得老高。

“哈啊……好舒服……”热气呼出来激起陈立农一阵鸡皮疙瘩，他的手指模仿着分身在恋人的体内抽插，再加上手指更胜一筹的灵活度，很快就顶到了尤长靖的前列腺，引得那人后穴兴奋地筋挛，“再……再深一点农农！我要去了……唔……”

“等我。”陈立农压低了嗓子说，空余的手抓住尤长靖的手腕，引导他来到他俩紧贴的炙热。言下之意立刻被领会了，尤长靖单手握不住两根东西，于是左手也加入进来，快速撸动起来，似乎是怕这样不够让他的恋人舒服，他开始扭动胯部，又对陈立农说：“农农你也动吧。”

这样的姿势使尤长靖不管进退都爽到不行，欲仙欲死，陈立农也上下挺动着喘着粗气：“不管手里还是后面都好软好热……”他捏捏尤长靖红到发烫的耳尖，手指穿过恋人的卷发，于是那阵电流又来了，尤长靖满意地叹着气，嗯嗯啊啊的叫声传进陈立农耳中，那是团内主唱只会为他一个人吟唱的甜蜜嗓音。

“嗯！”尤长靖猛地震颤，率先释放了出来，陈立农抓住他脱力的手，引导着两个人的手继续动作，“长靖，你的手好棒哦。”直到陈立农射完尤长靖才缓慢回过神，爬到男朋友的面前，轻轻啄吻对方的帅气脸庞，“差点死在你身上……”

陈立农笑笑，抹掉对方下巴上沾到的精液，“是你要绞杀了我才对吧。要是没用手你的男朋友今天可能就死了，被你夹死的。”

尤长靖觉得自己的脸可能又红到了一个新高度。

“而且啊长靖，其实要感觉到爽不在于大小哦，而是在于位置找得准不准。”

“陈立农你又在瞎讲什么东西！！”

其实尤长靖还想说那你这个意思是不是说我不需要你也可以爽了，可是在他心里，“和喜欢的人做爱”这件事，“喜欢的人”永远应该被放在第一位的。

-END-


End file.
